RESET
by Sam103
Summary: Asesiné a todo mi clan, asesiné a mis padres, asesine mis sentimientos y obligue a mi hermano a odiarme. Al final de mi vida creo que hice todo mal, por eso ahora que tengo una nueva oportunidad quiero aprovecharla. U/A Itasaku.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Este es mi primer Fic, la idea ha estado rondando por mi cabeza desde que salió el manga 579 de Naruto y hasta ahora me animo a subirla. Se publicara un capitulo por semana los días Martes. Así que el próximo será el martes 6 de agosto. Espero que les guste.

Advertencias:

Contiene** SPOILER **del maga, así que aquellos que no siguen el manga leer bajo su propio riesgo.

La pareja es **Itasaku**, aunque su historia de amor empezara en los capítulos posteriores.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así como todo el universo donde se desarrolla la historia. La trama es toda mía.

Ahora sí a disfrutar.

* * *

**RESET**

CAPÍTULO 1: UNA OPORTUNIDAD

"_**Siempre hay un mañana y la vida nos da otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien"**_

_** Gabriel García Márquez**_

Mi cuerpo se siente pesado, trato de moverme, más el dolor es tan intenso que apenas si consigo respirar pesadamente, algo sobre mi pecho impide que mi respiración se regularice. Intento abrir los ojos, busco lo que no me deja respirar, sin embargo, la obscuridad vuelve a reclamarme, no pretendo rendirme, pero es tan fuerte y mi cuerpo esta tan cansado que al final me rindo.

Sé que no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que logro distinguir una luz que me obliga a abrir los ojos. Aun siento la opresión en el pecho, más ya no es extraña, de ella puedo sentir una calidez familiar. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbran a la luz logro entrever, en un ángulo extraño, una figura blanca, pero no tengo tiempo de descifrar de que se trata ya que, mis oídos captan un ruido frustrante. Logro voltear mi cabeza, hay algo en mi rostro, levanto mi mano para intentar quitármelo entonces el peso en mi pecho vuelve a impedírmelo. Con más control de mi bajo la mirada encontrándome con una mancha negra que apenas si soy capaz de distinguir.

Sin pensarlo mi mano derecha baja hasta ella, por alguna razón mi cerebro logra identificarla como alguien del sexo femenino, con mucha dificultad llego hasta ella y al tocarla, mi mente relaciona la suavidad, con el cabello de una mujer a quien solía llamar madre. Entonces mi cerebro logra captar y descifrar las imágenes, aquella extraña figura blanca se llama techo, el sonido es una máquina que percibe los latidos de mi corazón y esa cosa que sentí al voltearme es una máscara de oxígeno, lo que quiere decir que estoy en un hospital.

Mi mano derecha cae hacia un lado, aquella mujer se ha levantado. En el momento en que sus manos están intentando acomodar su cabello, su profundos ojos negros me miran con cierta incredulidad, más dejo de pensar en ello cuando recuerdo que ella no debería estar aquí, porque aquella vez del exterminio del clan, ella Mikoto Uchiha, murió por mis manos; yo, su propio hijo la mato.

Se abalanza sobre mí estrujándome entre sus brazos, su confusión ha desaparecido, en cambio la mía empieza a incrementar, no entiendo por qué estoy aquí, por qué ella está viva. Su perfume me trae recuerdos felices y a la vez dolorosos, entonces un palpitante dolor en mi cabeza alerta a una de las maquinas conectadas a mí. Deshace el abrazo y me mira directamente a los ojos, puedo ver las gruesas lagrimas que caen a través de su mejillas, la observo como si de un fantasma se tratase, aunque eso tendría sentido, después de todo estoy muerto, o debería estarlo. Ese último pensamiento trae consigo una nueva oleada de dolor, pero ya no tengo tiempo de meditarlo, la obscuridad me reclama nuevamente.

El sonido de aquella maquina me regresa a la realidad. Esta vez ubico más fácilmente aquella habitación del hospital, me fijo en algunos detalles que no vi la primera vez, como la ventana que deja ver el cielo obscuro, o las flores que hay en el buró al lado izquierdo de la cama. Toco mi rostro y me doy cuenta que ya no hay mascarilla de oxígeno, quizás ya no la necesito. Un par de voces me distraen, instintivamente volteo hacia todos lados, más no hay nadie, las voces deben provenir de afuera.

—Es buena señal que haya despertado, aunque no sabemos que tan bien responda su cuerpo. Despreocúpense, de ahora en adelante su condición mejorara día con día y, quien sabe, puede que dentro de dos semanas sea dado de alta.

Es la voz de una mujer y no concuerda con la de Mikoto, además su forma de hablar era muy técnica, así que debe ser una enfermera.

—Puedo pasar a verlo.

Una leve alteración, no omitida por las máquinas, ocurre en mi cabeza. Esa voz sí que la conozco, pues desde que tengo uso de razón ha estado alagando cada uno de mis logros. Evidente, si Mikoto está viva entonces también Fugaku lo está.

La puerta se abre abruptamente dejando pasar a la enfermera y detrás de ella, a mi padre. Por supuesto, para ella tampoco pasó desapercibida la alteración de las máquinas, se centra en en revisar cada uno de mis signos vitales, pero mi vista la pasa desapercibida concentrándose en Fugaku, quien me mira de una forma extraña, algo en su forma de verme ha cambiado, aunque no puedo descifrar de qué se trata.

La enfermera bloquea la vista que tengo de Fugaku, y por primera vez noto el escudo del Clan Uchiha en su uniforme, más no tengo tiempo de preguntar qué pasa, ella se aparta y dice amablemente:

—Nos has dado un buen susto —Sé que me habla a mí, pero no se vuelve a verme, al contrario parece desvivirse por Fugaku, más la forma en que lo mira es extraña, como si lo odiara pero tuviera miedo de mostrarlo abiertamente — No tiene de que preocuparse Fugaku-sama, fue solo la alteración del despertar. Procure no alterarlo mucho, aún está débil.

Y sale de la habitación dejándonos solos, no sé si estoy preparado para sostener una plática con él. Pero de algo si estoy seguro y es que ya no quiero seguir teniendo estas interrogantes, así que debo hablar cueste lo que cueste.

La mirada de Fugaku aún sigue clavada en la puerta, pareciera esperar a alguien. En ese momento recuerdo el último momento de su vida y al mismo tiempo, el momento en que deje de considerarlo mi padre, muy a pesar del temblor de mis manos. Cierro los ojos tratando de mitigar el dolor que me provoca el recuerdo, pero es inútil solo consigo ver las imágenes más vividas. Abro los ojos topándome con la mirada de Fugaku, que en ese momento es la misma de siempre.

Una serie de imágenes cruzan por mi cabeza, una tras otra haciéndome recordar los últimos minutos de mi vida, así como también las últimas horas de mi segunda vida, posible gracias al Edo tensei. Vuelvo a confundirme, se supone que estoy muerto, que ya no pertenezco a los vivos, ni él, ni Mikoto ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Acaso es una extensión del mundo de los muertos, tal vez mi propio infierno? ¿Estoy condenado a ver los rostros de mis padres atormentándome por haberlos matado? Pero siento dolor, ¿No se supone que en la muerte ya no hay dolor? Algo muy grande pasa y no me ayuda para nada no tener recuerdos del mundo de los muertos.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

Los brazos de mi padre están a escasos metros de mí, como si los hubiera detenido. Al volver de mis pensamientos, noto que mis manos hacen presión en mi cabeza y las lágrimas se empiezan a acumular en mis ojos. Tal vez porque mi rostro luce completamente aterrado, es que él intentó consolarme.

— ¿Llamo a la enfermera?

—No, estoy bien.

—Seguro, porque…

— ¿Qué paso? —Lo interrumpo de golpe. Necesito respuestas y solo las obtendría preguntando directamente.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Su mirada esta confundida, me mira como si algo malo pasara en mí, como si estuviera fuera de contexto.

— ¿Quieres decir que no recuerdas nada?

Lo miro expectante.

—Si te refieres a por que estoy en el hospital, tienes razón no sé qué sucedió.

—Ya nos lo habían advertido, tu memoria se vio afectada, pero no te preocupes, ya irás recuperándola poco a poco.

— ¿Mi memoria? No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué?

Suelta un largo suspiro y se sienta en el banco que ocupaba mamá hace un par de horas, o al menos eso es lo que supongo. Se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos, un gesto muy típico de él.

—Fue un descuido, algo que ni tú, ni yo, ni Shisui pudimos advertir.

—Por favor habla más claro no entiendo por qué estoy aquí, cómo es que ustedes están aquí, además dices que Shisui está vivo, no entiendo nada.

—Creo que esto es más grave de lo que esperaba, llamare a un médico…

—No, explícame tu mismo todo esto. No entiendo nada, necesito saber qué está pasando.

A estas alturas mi voz deja ver mi frustración, pero necesito saber a qué situación me estoy enfrentado, necesito sabe por qué Shisui está aquí. Porqué estas personas, que se supone estaban muertas, ahora están aquí.

No quiero imaginarme cual es la verdadera razón de todo esto. Analizo todo lo que está a mí alrededor, los últimos recuerdos que tengo. La información amenaza con provocar un nuevo desmayo, trato de controlarme, si sigo así Fugaku llamará a un doctor que probablemente me sede. Necesito estar despierto, necesito analizar mi situación.

Los últimos recuerdos que tengo son sobre mi segunda vida, posible gracias al Edo Tensei. Después está el hospital, el uniforme de la enfermera, la forma en que le hablaba a Fugaku. Shisui, Mikoto, quienes se suponen están muertos. Además me siento diferente en mi forma de hablar.

Aparto de tajo las cobijas logrando sorprender a Fugaku, más no me importa, tengo que llegar a la ventana de la habitación. Las maquinas empiezan a sonar estrepitosamente, Fugaku se levanta e intenta detenerme, lo aparto, aunque me cuesta mucho dolor hacerlo. Mi cuerpo es torpe y me duele cada articulación de este, instintivamente llevo mi brazo a mis costillas. Estoy a punto de caer un par de veces, pero logro detenerme con la pared. Papá ya no intenta detenerme, pero tampoco sabe qué hacer, permanece de pie en medio de la habitación.

Logro llegar a la ventana, es de noche, pero aun así logro ver lo que hay tras esta, no tengo palabras para descifrar lo que hay afuera del hospital, instintivamente elevo mi mano libre al cristal en un intento inútil por corregirlo. Fugaku se acerca a mí y deposita su mano sobre mi hombro.

—Lo hemos logrado.

Lo miro a través del cristal, parece orgulloso como si todo aquello no fuera más que un simple trofeo.

—Jamás me detuve, a pesar de que…, no… porque estuviste todo ese tiempo en el herido, por ti, por tu sueño, por el mío; no me detuve.

Volteo confundido, no entiendo a qué se refiere con esas palabras, no entiendo qué es lo que quiere decir, más no soy capaz de formular ninguna palabra, el horror que encierran esas palabras me parece irreal como si fuera otro mundo, algo que está muy lejos, pero a la vez cerca de mí.

—Te mantuvimos en un lugar seguro, Sasuke y tu madre siempre permanecieron a tu lado, de vez en cuando Shisui pasaba a verte.

— ¿Él estaba de acuerdo con todo esto?

Me mira confundido, como su hubiera dicho el peor disparate de toda mi vida. No lo entiendo, no entiendo nada, necesito respuestas y empiezo a pensar que él no las tiene.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A que ni él ni yo estábamos de acuerdo con todo esto, es decir, mira —Me vuelvo hacia la ventana— Toda la aldea está completamente destruida, el único edificio en pie es el hospital y supongo que el barrio Uchiha. Y si todo está destruido, entonces las personas que murieron, el hokage…

La puerta se abre, no me dejar terminar la frase, un gran alboroto se escucha. Reconozco a las tres personas que me miran preocupadas, especialmente Mikoto, quien corre hacia mí.

— ¡No es bueno que estés de pie, acabas de despertar!

Sin oponer resistencia ella me lleva hasta la cama y me ayuda a acostarme, aún estoy un poco consternado por lo que Fugaku dijo de Shisui y aunque tenerlo frente a mí me hace darle razón, hay una parte de mí que se niega a creerlo.

—No puedo creer que hayas dejado que se levantará.

Mikoto regaña a Fugaku, más yo solo estoy centrado en la mirada de Shisui, externamente no se ve muy diferente a como lo recuerdo, pero de alguna forma siento que no es el mismo, hay algo en su mirada que me hace dudar de él. No puedo meditarlo por más tiempo, el diminuto cuerpo de Sasuke se interpone.

—Me alegro que ya estés despierto Nii-san.

Y entonces entiendo porque me siento extraño, porque la reacción de mi cuerpo fue torpe cuando me levanté hace un rayo, y es que no solo estoy en un mundo completamente diferente al que yo recuerdo, sino que retrocedí al menos ocho años.

—Nii-san, ¿Estas bien?

Logro ponerle atención, él no parece distinto al niño que vive en mi memoria, más al recordar la persona en que se convertirá dentro de algunos años me causa un leve escalofrió. Las imágenes de la aldea destruida vuelven a mi mente, Sasuke ya no se convertirá en esa persona, Mikoto y Fugaku están aquí y por primera vez me permito pensar, aunque sea por un instante, que esa nueva realidad no es tan mala. Sin embargo, aunque Sasuke se vea libre de todo ese odio, habrá alguien que lo remplace, alguien que enfocara todo su odio en el clan Uchiha y entonces la cadena de odio comenzara de nuevo trayendo consigo la destrucción.

Supongo que en mi rostro hay, nuevamente, una expresión de desolación, porque cuando reacciono todas las miradas se enfocan en mí.

—Será mejor que no lo alteremos, está muy confundido —Fugaku intenta sacar a todos de la habitación.

— ¿Puedo hablar con Shisui?

Mikoto y Fugaku dudan un poco, pero al final permiten que se quede. Cuando se cierra la puerta él se acerca hasta mí, la habitación permanece en silencio, lo observo pero no me atrevo a hablar, sé que si lo hago, algo estará mal.

— ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas exactamente? —Rompe el silencio y me ataca sin ninguna consideración.

—Muy poco, aunque los recuerdos son borrosos —Intento hacerlo hablar, no será muy difícil, o eso creo— Me dijiste algo, sobre una rebelión, además todo está afuera destruido, no entiendo.

Centro mi atención en su rostro, parece debatirse entre hablar y no hacerlo. Al final parece decidido a hablar. Suspira y se acerca hasta la ventana, me mira a través de ella.

—No pude lograrlo —sus palabras me confunden, pero debo ser paciente— Intente todo, ayude al cuarto, incluso ayude a Danzo y nada dio resultado… al final hubo un golpe de estado…

La habitación vuelve a quedar en silencio, trato de digerir sus palabras, son muy confusas pero logro entender lo que pasó.

—En mal momento te hirieron —voltea hacia mí, tan solo con ver su rostro sé que se siente culpable.

— ¿Quién me hirió?

—Nadie lo sabe, el cuarto sospecha que fue un Uchiha que sabía acerca de tu lealtad hacia la aldea, pero no estamos seguros.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue eso?

—Tres meses.

—Sé que esto sonara extraño, pero ¿Cuántos años tengo?

Se muestra confundió y sin saber que responder. Sé que pudo imaginarse muchas preguntas excepto esta, aun así logra responderme.

—Dieciséis.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos en guerra?

—Tres años. Su hubiera prolongado más pero tu estrategia nos ayudó bastante.

— ¿Así que tres años?

—De verdad que quedaste mu dañado y eso que la herida no fue en la cabeza, no me imagino que hubiera pasado si así fuera.

Por un momento me debato entre decirle o no lo que está pasando, me tranquilizo al pensar en que sonare como un loco, así que lo dejo pasar. Me concentro mejor en eta realidad, tal vez entendiéndola logre saber qué es lo que pasa.

— ¿Y qué va a pasar ahora?

—Nadie lo sabe, el tercero, el cuarto y dos de los consejeros son prisioneros, Danzo logró escapar. Creo que lo único que queda es ceñirse a lo que el clan disponga con la aldea, por lo menos por ahora, estoy harto de toda la muerte y destrucción.

—Creo que tienes razón.

Sé que debo poner solución a esto, una parte de mi lo quiere así, sin embargo, y después de todo lo que ha pasado, me conformo con saber que Shisui haya intentado detener el golpe de estado.

* * *

**¿Merezco Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_06/agosto/2013_**

**_11:11_**

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_._**

Como prometí aquí esta el capitulo dos, la verdad es que quería subirlo mas temprano, pero estuve arreglando algunos problemas familiares y no me desocupe hasta ahora, pero bueno ya basta de excusas, mejor pasar a lo que interesa:

**Advertencias:**

Contiene** SPOILER **del maga, así que aquellos que no siguen el manga leer bajo su propio riesgo.

La pareja es **Itasaku**, aunque su historia de amor empezara en los capítulos posteriores.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así como todo el universo donde se desarrolla la historia. La trama es toda mía.

* * *

RESET

CAPÍTULO 2: REALIDAD

_**"**__L_a realidad no es otra cosa que la capacidad _**que tienen de engañarse nuestros sentidos**__**."**_

_**Albert Einstein**_

La hoja de la espada de Sasuke atravesó mi cuerpo, como un preludio para la verdadera batalla. Él quería saber la respuesta a una interrogante que yo genere en el momento que le revele el secreto del Mangekyou Sharingan. Y por supuesto que sabía quién era ese usuario, pero como siempre, me equivoque, Sasuke pudo haber manejado la información.

— ¡Responde! ¿Quién es el tercer sobreviviente de los Uchiha, el tercer usuario del Mangekyou Sharingan?

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Porque después de matarte será el siguiente.

Sonreí, así que matarlo, ¿Al líder de Akatsuki? No sé qué esperaba escuchar, pero la respuesta que me dio, definitivamente no era.

—Ni siquiera tú podrías matar a todo el cuerpo militar solo, él tuvo que ayudarte, así que dime, ¿Quién fue?

Hasta ese punto se dio cuenta sobre todo lo que pasó, definitivamente merecía saber quién era él realmente, aun así…

—Madara Uchiha

…mentí.

—Uno de los fundadores de la aldea —Estaba dispuesto a llevar mi mentira hasta las últimas conclusiones.

—Si es uno de los fundadores, debería estar muerto.

—Madara sigue vivo.

—Por favor Itachi, ¿Pretendes que me crea esa mentira?

—La gente vive su vida a lo que ellos mismos aceptan como correcto y cierto. Así es como definen "realidad" ¿Pero, qué significa estar en lo correcto o en lo cierto? Esos son solo conceptos vagos, nadie piensa que su realidad puede ser un espejismo.

Mi respiración es entrecortada, puedo sentir el sudor recorriendo mi frente, mi corazón late fuertemente. Las palabras que le dije a Sasuke resuenan en mi cabeza con un mayor impacto a como lo dije en ese entonces. Todo lo que yo creía y llamaba "realidad" ahora es solo un kunai que se clava en mi cuerpo cada vez que abro los ojos. Me siento cada vez más confundido, no entiendo cómo es que llegue a este lugar, que es claramente diferente a lo que yo viví.

Logro tranquilizar mi respiración, volteo la vista hacia el ventanal, donde el sol brilla a su máximo esplendor. Me levanto y camino hasta la ventana donde puedo observar con más claridad los escombros de Konoha. No sé qué pretende Fugaku después de todo lo que ha ocasionado, pero sé que nada bueno vendrá para los habitantes de esta aldea, es evidente que el clan Uchiha tendrá bastantes privilegios, pero en donde quedaran los demás clanes, los ninjas, los civiles… No entiendo la lógica de ese patético clan.

La puerta se abre delicadamente, se de quien se trata y antes que pueda decir algo su perfume invade la habitación. Hay muchas cosas que no me gustan de este mundo, por ejemplo la destrucción de la aldea, pero el que Mikoto esté viva lo compensa demasiado.

—Deberías estar descansando —Me dice suavemente— Pero claro, siempre has sido testarudo.

Mi vista se enfoca solamente en ella, hace tanto tiempo que su solo recuerdo me produce tanto dolor que prefiero evitarlo, pero ahora está aquí viéndome, hablándome.

—Bueno, no importa mucho —me dice— de todas formas hoy te darán de alta.

Sonrío, a veces no hace falta pensar mucho, las segundas oportunidades existen para enmendar nuestros errores. Me despego de la ventana y lentamente avanzo hacia ella, quien me sonríe dulcemente. Me acuesto nuevamente y dejo que ella me arrope. Por un par de minutos nos sumimos en una conversación trivial que va desde el clima hasta todo el trabajo que tiene ella cuidando de Sasuke. No la culpo ella solo hace lo que cree mejor para su familia, por eso apoya a Fugaku, y tampoco es como que quisiera hablar con ella de ese tema tan delicado después de acecinarla hace más de ocho años… me corrijo ya no estoy en la misma época, pero nuevamente me veo atacado, aunque no estemos en la misma época yo mate a mis padres con mis propias manos.

— ¿Por qué de reponte te pusiste serio? —Su pregunta me regresa a la realidad.

—No es nada.

Y nuevamente miento, como lo he hecho toda mi vida, no soy bueno llevando eso de las segundas oportunidades, después de todo es mi naturaleza, y aunque sea por el bien de Mikoto, sé que está mal ¿Pero qué es lo bueno y qué es lo malo? Todo en este mundo esta retorcido. Me tranquilizo, aunque el mundo está retorcido, hay personas que merecen ser salvadas.

— ¿Ha venido para acá, Shisui? —Me pregunta como si no quisiera hacerlo.

—No lo he visto desde que dejó el hospital ayer por la noche —respondo sin tomarle mucha importancia, aunque después medito bien sus palabras— ¿Porqué, pasó algo?

—Es simple curiosidad, no te preocupes.

Pocas veces mamá pregunta las cosas por curiosidad. Entonces descubro que me muero por salir de este hospital y averiguar lo que está haciendo Shisui. Afortunadamente por la tarde me librare de este hospital, pero Mikoto querrá que me quede en cama un par de días más, ya que, aunque seré dado de alta, mi herida aun no cierra como es debido.

La mañana pasa tranquila al lado de Mikoto. Para la tarde Fugaku y Sasuke aparecen para llévame a casa, o lo que quede de ella. Y me doy cuenta que me muero por saber lo que pasa con Konoha, los planes que tiene el clan, la estructura política, las reconstrucciones, el hokage, pero mi padre quiere mantenerme lejos de todo eso, probablemente por mi estado de salud, aunque las palabras que le dije ayer aún me preocupan.

Durante el trayecto a casa es poco lo que veo de la aldea, realmente es un fastidio depender de las demás personas, pero no se puede evitar, es precisamente mi individualidad lo que me llevo a cometer muchos errores en mi vida pasada.

Al llegar al barrio Uchiha noto que todo está en perfecto estado, el clan supo manejar bien sus opciones y evitar el desastre en esta parte de la aldea. Y si el barrio Uchiha está en perfectas condiciones, entonces mi antiguo hogar también lo está. Por ello, abrir la puerta de la casa, quitarme las sandalias, caminar por los pasillos, subir las escaleras, abrir la puerta de mi habitación y recostarme en mi cama es tan familiar y a la vez tan lejano que no puedo evitar sentirme nostálgico y cuando eso pasa las lágrimas se acumulan en mi ojos y una terrible soledad me invade, pero diferente a todas aquellas veces es que estaba solo, ahora Mikoto, Fugaku y Sasuke están aquí, toda mi familia está aquí para mí.

Mikoto prefiere dejarme solo, así que se lleva a Sasuke y a Fugaku, agradezco eso, a pesar de sentirme bien con su compañía aun estoy un poco frustrado por todo lo que está pasando, realmente me va a costar trabajo acostumbrarme a todo lo que creí perdido.

El resto de la tarde lo paso revisando algunos de mis objetos personales en busca de algo que me de alguna pista sobre el golpe de estado, pero soy bastante cuidadoso y no logro encontrar nada, además los vestigios que pude haber dejado ya deben estar destruidos. Suspiro resignado, mi mente es un caos, lo que más me sorprende es que a pesar de querer saber el por qué estoy aquí, lo que más me preocupa es ayudar a Konoha.

Después de un rato Mikoto me llama para cenar, es extraño, creí que ella traería la cena, aunque pensándolo mejor ella solo quiere una cena familiar como hace tiempo que no la tiene. No me hago del rogar, la verdad es que yo también quiero convivir con mi familia, aunque el precio haya sido muy caro. Al llegar a la cocina evito pensar en mi misterioso viaje en el tiempo, en la responsabilidad que tengo con Konoha y me concentro en ser solo Itachi Uchiha.

Mikoto sonríe al verme entrar, Fugaku habla sobre no sé qué cosas con Sasuke, la cocina tiene un delicioso aroma, me acerco y tomo asiento al lado de Sasuke, Mikoto no tarde en unirse a la mesa. Por muy bonita que parezca la escena y por mucho que solo quiera disfrutar el momento, el remordimiento aún me ataca, después de todo me encargué de destruir esto con mis propias manos.

—Estas bien, nii-san —La voz de Sasuke interrumpe mis pensamientos.

—Sí, es solo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve así que…

Corto mis palabras, estaba tan liado con mis pensamientos que poco me había percatado de Sasuke, es cierto que el ya no se convertiría en esa persona llena de odio, pero su infancia tampoco había sido tan feliz, sin mencionar que tal vez esté de acuerdo con el golpe de estado, así que de alguna forma él está cargando con el odio de la aldea.

—Sí, han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que cenamos en familia —Mikoto retoma mis palabras ante la mirada inquisidora de Fugaku— pero no hablemos de eso ahora, mejor disfrutemos el momento.

Por más que intento ignorarlo puedo sentir la mirada atenta de Fugaku, desde lo que dije en el hospital me mira con precaución y lo entiendo realmente fui descuidado al revelar tal información. A pesar de esto, la cena pasa con tranquilidad, debo decir que es agradable cuando no pienso en toda la destrucción. Pero no puedo escapar para siempre, una vez en mí habitación espero a que todos se duerman y me atrevo a salir hacia los escombros de Konoha, no pretendo encontrar nada ahí, solo necesito ir a ver la gravedad de la situación.

Mientras me voy acercando a la aldea mi corazón va aumentando sus latidos, es extraño porque sé que la guerra ha terminado hace un par de días, pero sé que allí todavía se aprecia el sufrimiento. Evito pensar y me concentro en el trayecto, por más que piense nada voy a cambiar, no tengo más opción que enfrentar la realidad…

Y es la realidad la que se ha vuelto en mi contra, primero porque se supone estoy muerto y segundo porque la destrucción que vi a través del hospital es poca comparada a la que tengo frente a mis ojos, la aldea está totalmente en ruinas, la tierra aun esta mojada por la sangre de todos aquellos inocentes que murieron por la ambición de un solo clan. Por un tiempo indefinido recorro todo lo que antes era Konoha, no tengo palabras para describir el horror que me causa ver la aldea en semejantes condiciones.

Entre los escombros saco un oso de peluche, debió pertenecer a algún niño que tal vez no logró salir de aquí. Me siento entre los escombros y por enésima vez me reprocho por toda esta situación. Sé que no es mi culpa, ni siquiera sé que pensaba antes de que toda esta catástrofe sucediera, pero de alguna forma se siente extraño, como si yo fuera el culpable. Ya no me quiero empeñar en buscar la razón por la cual estoy aquí, ahora lo único que me importa es resolver este problema.

Al otro lado de mi alguien se mueve, inmediatamente me pongo de pie, tal vez algún Uchiha esté cerca, y si es así entonces debo salir inmediatamente, no es benéfico que alguien me vea aquí, después de todo salí a escondidas de mi casa. Estoy a punto de saltar lejos de ahí cuando un borrón rosado llama mi atención. Sigilosamente me acerco y a pesar de que trata de esconderse entre las sombras de la noche logro verla, una niña de la edad de Sasuke, pero muy diferente a él y no hago referencia a su sexo, me refiero que en sus ojos hay lo que una vez yo sembré en mi hermano menor; odio.

—No voy a hacerte daño.

Trato, en vano, de tranquilizarla. Se echa a correr pero soy más rápido y la sujeto de su desgastado vestido.

—Es peligroso rondar sola por la noche.

No me contesta, se limita a patalear intentando que la suelte. Había olvidado que tratar con niños es difícil. Dejo que saque toda frustración, tarde o temprano se cansará. Por fuera la escena debe ser extraña, es decir, estoy sosteniendo a una niña que patalea para que la deje bajar, sin mencionar que es de noche. Trato de no pensar en eso, precisamente porque es de noche nadie nos vera. ¡Rayos! Soné como un pervertido. Sacudo la cabeza, por lo menos ella ya logro tranquilizarse, aunque debo tener cuidado, quizá solo está jugando conmigo.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Se niega a contestarme, la giro para poder observar su rostro, en cuanto sus ojos verdes entran en contacto con los míos, logro identificarla, es Sakura Haruno.

Patalea nuevamente y apunto estoy de soltarla, sin embargo logro detenerla.

— ¡Vamos! Deja de moverte, no voy a hacerte daño, solo quiero platicar contigo.

—Puedo hablar con usted desde abajo —me dice hoscamente.

—Estas segura de que si te bajo no intentaras escaparte.

Asiente y aunque lo dudo un poco al final la suelto. No me he apartado ni dos centímetros de ella cuando echa a correr, afortunadamente soy más rápido que ella y logro atraparla. Esta vez no hace mucho escándalo y solo se limita a verme, en su rostro hay una mueca de enfado.

—Es persistente —su voz suena resignada.

—No más que tú —Le sonrió— sé que no me tienes confianza porque soy un desconocido pero…

—Se equivoca.

La miro fijamente, ¿En qué me equivoco? Ella parece darse cuenta de mi desconcierto.

—No desconfió de usted porque sea un desconocido —Me mira como bicho raro— ¿Dónde ha vivido los últimos tres años? Quedamos muy pocos aldeanos.

Sigo sin entender su punto, sin mencionar que es la segunda vez que me siento como un bicho raro desde que llegue aquí y que una niña de once años haya sido la causante me hace sentir estúpido.

—Aunque pensándolo bien —continua su discurso— claro que no lo sabe, después de todo es un Uchiha, por esa misma razón desconfió de usted.

Por primera vez caigo en cuenta de lo que represento para los demás, a pesar de haber cooperado con la aldea, a pesar de salir herido por la misma cusa sigo siendo un Uchiha, algo que por más que muera no podré cambiar.

—Sí, lo entiendo, pero yo no soy igual a los demás Uchiha que hicieron todo eso.

—Pruébese.

Esta niña sí que es complicada, afortunadamente tengo como comprobarlo. Levanto mi playera con cuidado, decir que no me duele la herida es mentir. Sakura profiere un pequeño grito, ya nos descubrieron. O al menos eso pienso, más cuando Sakura entra en mi campo de visión noto que se tapó la cara con sus dos manos.

— ¿Qué está haciendo?

Su voz suena muy apenada, y entonces recuerdo la gran diferencia entre los niños y las niñas.

—Solo voy a enseñarte la herida que tengo en mi abdomen, vamos voltea, tampoco es como si estuviera desnudo, me cubre una venda.

Con mucha inseguridad separa las manos de su pequeño rostro y cuando ve que lo que le digo es verdad sonríe aliviada.

— ¿Es una herida muy profunda?

—Sí, estuve cerca de tres meses en el hospital. Aunque creo que la verdadera razón es el veneno que tenía el arma que la causo.

Nadie me dijo eso, pero ¡Vamos! Es mi cuerpo, lo conozco mejor que nadie, además he vivido lo suficiente para identificar el veneno.

—Bueno, pero eso aún no me demuestra que sea inocente.

—Esta es la prueba, estoy en el hospital desde hace tres meses, anteriormente participe en la guerra pero eso no lo tengo muy claro, así que si no recuerdo muy bien porque peleaba, o contra quien. No sé a quién debo guardarle rencor.

Por un momento me confundo, es extraño que hablar con esta pequeña haya aclarado mis ideas, aunque sea un poco. Aunque pensándolo bien, debe ser mucha información para que una niña pueda manejarla.

—Lo siento, tal vez no lo entendiste bien.

—Claro que lo entendí —me contesta indignada— Quiere decir que está confundido y no sabe cómo debería actuar ante esta situación, ¿Me equivoco?

—No.

Debo decir que ya poco me sorprende la habilidad de esta niña, después de todo ella se convertirá en un gran ninja médico, incluso mejor que Tsunade.

— ¿Qué hacías por aquí? —al fin sale de mis labios la pregunta que quise hacer desde que la vi.

—No puedo decírselo, es un secreto.

Sé que aún no confía en mí y no voy a obligarla a decirme lo que sabe, aunque al menos debo intentar sacarle algo de información.

—Sí, eres la elegida para esta misión porque nadie sospecharía de una niña, que inteligentes son tus padres, eso o quieren deshacerse de ti.

En cuanto ella agacha la mira me arrepiento de haber dicho aquello, después de todo en una guerra se pierden muchas vidas. Intento controlar el impulso de disculparme, afortunadamente comienza a habar.

—Mamá murió cuando inicio la guerra, mi padre hace tres meses. Nadie me envía vengo aquí por mi cuenta. Y lo demás no se lo diré, es secreto.

Sonrío, ella es fuerte.

—Bueno, debo irme, la señora Tsunade se preocupara si despierta y no me ve. Adiós.

El que Tsunade este cuidando a Sakura es algo completamente extraño que no esperaba que sucediera, pero es evidente que si Konoha estaba siendo atacada los Sannin vinieran en su ayuda. Esta guerra tiene muchos misterios que debo descubrir ya…

* * *

Bueno, solo debo decir que aunque la historia valla un poco lenta es necesario, ya vemos que por lo menos se han encontrado Sakura e Itachi, y desde aqui ya empezara su relación.

Bueno y respondiendo a la pregunta ¿Cómo se me ocurrió?

Es dificil responder, casi no le recuerdo, solo puedo decir que después de ver el manga y saber que Itachi volvía a morir dije ¿Y si no muere?

¿Y si va a otra realidad? Entonces puff apareció este fic XD.

Bueno, sin más espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Sam off**


	3. Chapter 3

**13/agosto/13**

**20:40 hrs.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Martes 13, de verdad que estuvo a punto de ser un martes de mala suerte, pero luego recordé, yo no soy supersticiosa, eso es de mala suerte...

Ok mal chiste, en fin aquí esta el segundo capítulo y espero que lo disfruten verdaderamente disfrute escribiéndolo.

**Advertencias:**

Contiene** SPOILER **del maga, así que aquellos que no siguen el manga leer bajo su propio riesgo.

La pareja es **Itasaku**, aunque su historia de amor empezara en los capítulos posteriores.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así como todo el universo donde se desarrolla la historia. La trama es toda mía.

aclarado todo ahora si el capítulo:

* * *

RESET

CAPÍTULO 3: EL VERDADERO CULPABLE

"_**¿Quién es culpable, quién responderá por ello...? Hay que reflexionar, no hay que darse prisa en contestar.**_

_**Vasili Grossman**_

¡Una semana! Llevo encerrado en estas cuatro paredes una semana. No es de mi agrado estar encerrado, después de todo necesito saber que rayos está pasando con la aldea, qué pretende hacer el clan. Pero Shisui no se ha dignado en aparecer por aquí y contarme lo que piensan hacer los hokages. Y ni mencionar a Fugaku, quien apenas si se ha pasado por la casa, entiendo que tiene que estabilizar konoha, pero ¿No se supone que yo debería ayudarlo? No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando. Como último recurso, cada noche, he ido a la aldea en busca de información, pero únicamente me he encontrado con Sakura y ella no sabe nada.

Me estoy volviendo loco encerrado, necesito salir y ver todo a la luz del sol, pero Mikoto me lo impide. Realmente no sé qué hacer, me gustaría que todo esto terminara, pero no sé cómo rayos va a terminar si no sé cómo empezó. Es patético.

Divago entre las decoraciones del dojo, eso sí que me causa verdaderos conflictos, pero después recuerdo que aquí no ha pasado nada de eso y me resulta tan extraño que verdaderamente parece otra realidad. Es decir, estoy exactamente en el lugar donde mate a mis padres, pero aquí nada de eso paso, ellos siguen vivos y la aldea está completamente destruida…

— ¿Qué haces ahí tirado? —la pequeña voz de Sasuke llega a mis oídos.

—Estoy cansado —Me limito a contestar.

— ¿Aun te causa problemas tu herida?

—No, la verdad es que ya solo tengo una pequeña cicatriz que…

Y como si de un acto divino se tratara la respuesta llega a mi mente. La verdad es que había tratado de entablar una conversación con Sasuke, no entiendo porque, tal vez por los últimos recuerdos que tengo de él no son muy gratos. Eso me cegó, ¿Quién más para saber algo sobre mí que el propio Sasuke? Tal vez no le conté nada sobre los planes que tenía, pero el debió darse cuenta de algunas cosas por sí mismo.

Me incorporo y hago una seña para que se acerque hasta mí, él, muy feliz, accede. Es extraño estar así después de todo lo que ha pasado. Sacudo la cabeza, ahora no es momento de pensar en eso. Dudo en comenzar a hablar… pero debo hacerlo

— ¿Qué opinas de todo esto? —Estoy consciente que no debo tratarlo como un niño, ese fue mi peor error en el pasado… o la otra realidad.

—Supongo que es algo bueno —dice dando un prolongado suspiro— Por otro lado, son muchas las personas que han muerto, sin mencionar que casi pierdes la vida…

Esa reacción me parece más que obvia, en la mente de Sasuke lo malo se limita a las muertes que causa la guerra y me hace pensar que nada le dije sobre mi apoyo y el de Shisui a la aldea, pero de ser así ¿De qué lado se podrá?

—Tal vez esto te suene tonto, pero necesito preguntarte algo —Sasuke frunció el ceño, no enojado, sino confundido— ¿Qué opinaba yo de toda esta guerra?

—Estabas de acuerdo —contesto sin titubear— Pero, una ocasión, sin que yo lo quisiera, te escuche hablando con Shisui-san. Decían algo sobre los consejeros, no entendí muy bien a que se referían pero era con referente a la guerra que se avecinaba.

Si hable con Shisui quiere decir que seguía como doble agente, de los Uchiha hacia la aldea y de la aldea hacia los Uchiha. Al menos mi lealtad sigue intacta, el verdadero problema es saber quién me hirió, no estoy seguro que Fugaku sepa algo al respecto, ni mucho menos Sasuke. Y ahora que lo pienso, lo mejor será decirle toda la verdad, ya cometí una vez el error, no quiero repetirlo.

—Sí, sobre eso hay algo que quiero decirte…

—Así que aquí estaban, los he estado buscando durante un largo tiempo —Sin darme tiempo a explicar, Mikoto interrumpe mis palabras— Shisui está esperándote, Itachi.

Sin esperar más explicaciones me levanto y camino en dirección al recibidor donde seguramente esta Shisui, Sasuke solo me observa atento, sé que debo decírselo, pero ahora es más importante hablar con Shisui.

—Hablaremos más tarde —revuelvo su cabello y salgo del dojo.

Shisui está de pie esperándome, algo extraño para llevar tiempo esperándome, le saludo cordialmente, el corresponde pero se ve nervioso y es extraño, él siempre ha estado en casa y está completamente acostumbrado a este lugar, ¿Por qué ahora no lo hizo?

—Necesitamos hablar —su voz suena más seria de lo que imagine, observa de reojo a Mikoto y agrega moviendo únicamente los labios— Pero no aquí.

— ¡Voy a salir! —Exclamo y sin esperar respuesta alguna salgo detrás de Shisui

Caminamos largo tiempo sin decir una sola palabra, Shisui se muestra nervioso, no entiendo porque, tal vez algo malo está pasando con los habitantes de la aldea, los Hokage tal vez ellos realmente piensan rendirse, después de todo no pudieron hacer nada en contra del clan Uchiha y eso aún no logro explicármelo.

Salimos del barrio Uchiha, y por extraño que parezca, no cruzamos por la aldea, sino que vamos directamente al río Nakano. Es mi turno para ponerme nervioso, la verdad es que muchas veces evité pasar por este lugar que solo me causa malos recuerdos. Pero aquí vuelve a pasar lo que hace unos momentos en el dojo, por más que conservé malos recuerdos del lugar, es como si nada hubiera pasado y la prueba es que Shisui está de pie frente a mí.

—Sabemos quién te hirió.

Sus palabras salen en un hilo de voz, y no entiendo porque. Fijo mi vista en su lenguaje corporal y más allá del nerviosismo y el tono de voz, sus puños están apretados y en su rostro una mueca de desagrado se demostraba.

— ¿Quién…? —No necesito terminar la pregunta, él sabe a lo que me refiero.

—Obito Uchiha

Rebusco entre mi memoria y ubico a aquel Uchiha, quien fuera el culpable de la cuarta gran guerra ninja, el líder de akatsuki. Si él me hirió es evidente que estaba aliado con los Uchiha, ¿Quiere decir que no logre que se aliara conmigo y en cambio él se alió con los Uchiha? De ser así entonces tendría mucho sentido el que la guerra la ganaran los Uchiha. Por otra parte, ¿Es esa la razón de que se llevara a cabo el golpe de estado?

— ¿Quién descubrió tal información?

—Kakashi-san, ayer logró hablar con él.

—Ya veo, así que después de todo está con los Uchiha, creo que su odio contra la aldea pudo más.

— ¿De que estas hablando?

El tono de sorpresa en la voz de Shisui es extraño, no me parece que estemos hablando del mismo Obito.

—Solo había tres Uchiha dedicados a proteger la aldea. Obito, tú y yo —su voz suena raposa, como si no quisiera decir nada más, aun así prosigue hablando— Evidentemente el clan Uchiha sabía que al aldea estaba al tanto del golpe de estado, esa información solo pudo ser revelada por una sola persona, evidentemente la culpa cae sobre uno de nosotros tres…

Sus palabras logran descolocarme, empiezo a entender porque el tono de su voz y el porqué de sus reservas cuando estuvo en casa.

—Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con óbito-san hoy por la mañana y me explico la razón por la que te hirió —sus labios forman una sonrisa burlona— Cuando hable contigo en el hospital creí verdadero lo que dijiste y tu preocupación por el estado de Konoha, pero eso fue una simple actuación como la que estuviste llevando todo estos años. Es por eso que no avanzamos en nada, porque tú revocabas todas nuestras estrategias y cuando Obito-san te descubrió se enfrentaron y casi se matan entre si… ya me parecía extraño que dos de los mejores Uchiha se hayan quedado fuera de la guerra al mismo tiempo… Solo me queda una duda ¿Cómo es que después de todo, aun tengas el valor de verme a los ojos?

¡Maldición! Después de todas las teorías que cree a lo largo de la semana, después de tratar de encontrar una solución lógica, ahora venía Shisui y me gritaba a la cara mi traición a Konoha, pero no podía ser verdad, yo jamás traicionaría a mi aldea…

Llevo mi mano a la cabeza, un dolor punzante se extiende en esta, miro directamente a Shisui quien me mira con el rostro contraído por la rabia, intento decir algo pero ninguna palabra sale de mis labios.

—La verdad es que ya no importa, después de todo la aldea ya está en manos de los Uchiha.

—No, espera… —Trato de hablar, pero él me ignora y se da la vuelta.

Debo decirle que de ninguna forma seria capaz de traicionar a mi aldea, que incluso daría (o di) mi propia felicidad por el bienestar de Konoha, que incluso fui capaz de… exterminar a todo el clan Uchiha.

—No trates de justificarte —Su voz, ahora, suena más dolida— después de todo esto es lo que querías ¿No?

—Jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así a Konoha —Las palabras fluyen de mi boca sin que haga esfuerzo alguno— Yo no soy quien hizo todo eso…

— ¿Me tratas de decir que el que lo hizo fue algo así como tu clon, que quien peleo con Obito-San no fuiste tú? No me hagas reír. ¿Pero qué puedo esperar de ti?, después de todo siempre has sido un mentiroso.

¡Rayos! Eso verdaderamente dolió, sin embargo no puedo dejar las cosas así, es necesario revelar mi secreto, que por más que quiera no puedo negarlo. No, ni aunque quiera olvidarlo; este mundo es completamente diferente al mío.

—Esto te sonara ridículo y probablemente pienses que es una excusa para convencerte de…

—Si voy a creer eso, mejor no lo digas, después de todo…

— ¡Demonios, déjame terminar!

Me mira extrañado, pero si es la única forma de llamar su atención, ni modo.

—Escucha atentamente… yo no pertenezco a esta realidad. Cuando desperté en el hospital creí que estaba muerto, después vi a Mikoto, a Fugaku y a ti, personas que en mi realidad están muertas… aquí se pasean por todos lados. —Suelto una risita— Te ayude a preparar el escenario de tu muerte, mate a mis padres, mate al clan entero y todo por proteger a Konoha. Logre que Danzo respetara la vida de Sasuke, pero a cambio…

Mientras le cuento todo, veo sus expresiones, a decir verdad no me cree, pero lo entiendo, si yo estuviera en su posición yo tampoco me creería. El sonido de la creciente del rio poco a poco substituye mis palabras, Shisui se debate entre creer o no creer, espero paciente, no es fácil de digerir todo esto.

—Sé que es difícil de aceptar, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad, yo tampoco sé porque estoy aquí, se supone que debería estar muerto.

Toma su cabeza con una de sus manos y se sienta en una roca cercana, niega con la cabeza y deja escapar una risa.

—Es lo más ridículo y desesperado que te he escuchado decir. No sé porque aun quieres tener mi simpatía, ya has ganado…

—Por eso mismo, escúchame Shisui, para qué trataría de convencerte, después de todo es como dices, la aldea está en manos del clan.

—Aun así me cuesta trabajo creerlo —se mantiene un momento en silencio hasta que una idea viene a su mente y me voltea a ver decidido— Pruébalo.

—Cómo, no sé cómo podría probar algo así.

—Conoces el futuro ¿No? Algo de ahí saldrá.

—Ya no estoy seguro de conocer el futuro, te estoy diciendo que la realidad de dónde vengo es completamente diferente aunque las personas… —Me detengo un momento a analizar, los hechos y las personas son diferentes, pero existen— Uzumaki Naruto, el hijo del cuarto Hokage.

— ¿Qué tiene? —pregunta indiferente.

—No sé aquí, pero en mi realidad es el jinchuriki del kyubi, pero si el cuarto está vivo y si Obito está en la aldea entonces no hubo ataque a Konoha hace once años, entonces quiere decir que el jinchuriki del kyubi sigue siendo Kushina Uzumaki, la esposa del cuarto.

Me mira como si estuviera loco y no lo critico, yo mismo lo creo.

—Tu razonamiento es el mismo que conozco, y sí, hubo un ataque hace once años, pero el cuarto logró frenarlo, sin embargo el poder del Kyubi tuvo que ser fragmentado, ahora está dentro de Kushina-sama y Naruto-kun.

Es mi turno de sentarme, estoy empezando a marearme, todo esto es una verdadera locura, necesito un respiro.

—Aun así —prosigue— eso no prueba nada, necesito algo que nadie más sepa.

— ¿De dónde pretendes que te de una prueba si…? —La iluminación viene a mí— Orochimaru, uno de los sannin, él puede hacer el edo tensei, la técnica del segundo Hokage, yo sé cómo detenerla, cuando pelee con Kabuto el…

— ¡Espera! —Su voz suena más flexible, creo que he logrado algo— ¿Orochimaru sabe utilizar el Edo tensei?

— ¿No sabes eso?

—Bueno, he escuchado rumores, pero no creí que fueran ciertos, además no hay forma de que nosotros lo sepamos, la única interacción que hemos tenido es la de la guerra y jamás usó esa técnica.

Sonrío, al menos ya tenía un punto a mi favor.

—No te pongas tan contento, tengo que informar de esto a los sannin y corroborar la información con Orochimaru —suspira— después de todo hay que reorganizarnos, es decir, después de esto ya nadie querrá darse por vencido.

Se levanta y me ayuda a hacer lo mismo, la verdad es que ahora que él sabe todo, me siento más tranquilo, aunque por otra parte la culpa vuelve a caer en mis hombros, aunque esta es menos asfixiante, se siente muy lejos de mí.

—Ve a casa, yo tengo mucho por hacer aún, informare a los hokages y a los sannin, ellos decidirán qué hacer.

Sin decir nada más se aleja del río, seguramente visitara a los sannin. Suspiro, sé que aún no confía del todo en mí, pero he logrado un progreso. Camino en dirección a la mansión, no sé qué pasara ahora, y aunque las cosas hayan mejorado, no están del todo solucionadas. Debo tener paciencia.

Al llegar a la mansión Uchiha, me percato que ya es de noche. Verdaderamente no esperaba tardarme tanto cuando salí de casa, espero que Mikoto no este preocupada, aunque creo que eso es imposible.

Entro a la casa y me quito las sandalias, estoy a punto de avanzar cuando me percato de que aparte de las sandalias de mi familia par un par más, claramente pertenecientes a un adulto y un niño. Un mal presentimiento cruza mi mente, rápidamente camino hasta la estancia donde logro distinguir a una mujer de largo cabello rojo y a un pequeño rubio.

* * *

Desgraciadamente Itachi realmente era un asesino de la guerra, pero bueno creo que las cosas son beneficiosas para Konoha ahora que apareció un "nuevo Itachi"

Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado y haya aclarado sus dudas, y si les saco más no se preocupen en capítulos posteriores se irán aclarando.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Sam off**


	4. Chapter 4

**21/08/13**

**00:30 Hrs.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Se que no tengo excusa, se supone que tenia que subir el capítulo desde el martes y no la madrugada del jueves, lo siento, de verdad.

Pero no voy a poner excusas, prometo ya no demorarme, la próxima semana el capitulo estará sin falta el Martes.

Bueno, no los entretengo más, espero que que disfruten e este capítulo.

**Advertencias:**

Contiene** SPOILER **del maga, así que aquellos que no siguen el manga leer bajo su propio riesgo.

La pareja es **Itasaku**, aunque su historia de amor empezara en los capítulos posteriores.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así como todo el universo donde se desarrolla la historia. La trama es toda mía.

* * *

**RESET**

CAPÍTULO 4: LA TAREA DE LOS NIÑOS

PARTE 1

"_**En el amor deben involucrarse a los niños, ellos no tienen la culpa de venir al mundo. **_

_**Tu satisfacción y tus deseos los manipulan, porque están bajo tu cuidado, **_

_**pero será que ellos en el mañana juzgarán nuestras actitudes caprichosas y errores cometidos."**_

_**Aibarreto**_

Su mirada se centra en mí, no sé cómo interpretarla, pero por lo menos soy consciente que Kushina-san sabe acerca de mi traición, sin embargo no dice nada, a fin de cuentas ¿Qué puede hacer? Está en casa del enemigo. Me acerco a ellos cautelosamente, no sé qué pretendo hacer, pero mis pies me llevan guiados por la necesidad de reparar mi error, o al menos el error que cometió mi otro yo. Todo se vuelve confuso en mi mente cómo es que hice algo así, pude evitar tantas cosas, pude evitar sus miradas…

—Me alegra que estés por fin en casa.

La voz de Fugaku me saca de mi estupor y por primera vez soy consciente de mi realidad. Debo dejar de lamentarme y avanzar.

—Es bueno que hayas visto a nuestros invitados, pero ven hay algo de lo quiero hablarte.

Me toma del brazo y me saca de ahí ante la mirada del niño y la mujer. No sé qué pensar con respecto a esto, pero si Fugaku los atrajo aquí, no es otra cosa más que una mera estrategia, después de todo, él debe procurar el bienestar político de la aldea.

El dojo se presenta espeluznante, es decir, la última vez que estuve parado en este mismo lugar con Fugaku, no fue precisamente paras obtener una amigable conversación como la que él quiere hacerme participe ahora. Sacudo la cabeza, es mejor no pensar en eso.

— ¿Cómo está tu herida?

—Ya casi sana por completo.

—Fue una herida extraña pero supongo que es por la persona quien la hizo y bueno… eso no importa, lo mejor será que pasemos al tema que de verdad importa.

Sus palabras me desagradan, es cierto que él no hace esto como un mal en sí, pero eso no significa que lo que está haciendo sea precisamente bueno.

—Decidí esperar hasta que estuvieras completamente sano para poder incluirte nuevamente en los asuntos de política. Pero dadas las circunstancias, es necesario que…

— ¿Por qué están aquí Kushina-san y Naruto-kun?

Las palabras salen de mi boca sin que pueda controlarlas, sé que tal vez no deba hablar, pero es algo que no puedo guardar por más tiempo.

—Sabes mejor que nadie que son recursos importantes para la aldea.

Las palabras de Shisui vuelven a mi mente «_el poder del Kyubi tuvo que ser fragmentado, ahora está dentro de Kushina-sama y Naruto-kun_» y si es así, entonces el clan debe custodiarlos para que no hagan problemas innecesarios. Pero el problema radica precisamente ahí, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien le haya ganado a Kushina-san siendo ella un jinchuriki? Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo y creo que esforzarme por cambiarlas ahorita seria como tratar de entender cómo es que fue creado el basto universo.

—Pero no hablaremos de los jinchurikis. Lo importante, ahora, es la reconstrucción de la aldea, así como la organización política, aunque eso ya casi está resuelto. Logramos un acuerdo con todos los clanes de la aldea, el más difícil fue el clan Hyuga pero al final accedió. Por el señor feudal, tampoco hay mucho problema, la guerra civil le abrió los ojos y ahora se sabe aliado del Clan Uchiha.

»El único problema aquí son los sannin junto con la mitad de la población civil. Shisui ha tratado de hablar con ellos, pero se niegan a hacer un pacto con nosotros, por ello, es necesario que ayudes a Shisui con ese asunto, para poder iniciar la reconstrucción de la aldea.

Las cartas están puestas sobre la mesa, es difícil creer que Hiashi-san está de acuerdo en establecer una alianza sin mencionar al resto del clan, pero creo que es un razonamiento coherente, después todo el clan Uchiha tiene el control. Eso por un lado, por otro, es bueno saber que el clan aún confía en Shisui, de alguna forma es una ventaja para los aldeanos.

—Ayudare a Shisui —me limito a responder.

—Muy bien —se levanta— aún tenemos mucho trabajo, pero creo que podremos lograrlo.

No sé en qué momento todo esto se convirtió en una guerra y creo que a final de cuentas lo único que importa es el lograr establecer la paz, entonces después se verá lo que es mejor para la aldea.

Subo directamente a mi habitación, por el momento prefiero evitar cualquier contacto con Sasuke, por lo menos hasta que logre hablar con Shisui. Es casi imposible de creer, pero la realidad es que el clan Uchiha está controlando la aldea, y si no hace nada al respecto entonces se puede crear un caos y así las demás aldeas pueden invadir la guerra.

Me tiro a la cama y observo las nubes y el cielo nocturno, eso es algo que siempre he disfrutado hacer, despeja mis pensamientos y me ayuda a relajarme. Por más que lo quiera evitar mis pensamientos vagan en tres personas importantes, o bueno al menos lo serán en un futuro. Tal vez con eso pude haber comprobado mi inocencia con Shisui, pero no estoy muy seguro que tanto vaya a cambiar el futuro con toda esta locura de la guerra. Así entre tantos pensamientos me quedo dormido.

Esta noche no sueño nada, al día siguiente cuando me levanto parece como si acabara de cerrar los ojos, necesito descansar bien, pero es tarde y necesito empezar ya mismo con todo lo que tengo que hacer. Me levanto y entro directamente al cuarto de baño, una ducha caliente es lo que necesito para despejar los malos pensamientos que se han generado durante los días que he estado aquí.

Exactamente veinte minutos después bajo al comedor donde Mikoto y Sasuke desayunan tranquilos. Ni Kushina-san, ni Naruto están cerca, pero eso no me extraña, la verdadera pregunta es en qué clase de condiciones vivirán de ahora en adelante. Tras un breve «Buenos días» por parte de ambos ocupo mi lugar en el comedor. Mikoto y Sasuke hablan sobre trivialidades mientras que me dedico a comer en absoluto silencio.

— ¿Estas bien? —La pregunta de Mikoto logra traerme a la realidad.

—Sí —me limito a contestar, ella no parece muy conforme con mi respuesta— Tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

— ¿Quiere decir eso que tu padre ya te ha encargado deberes?

Asiento levemente con la cabeza, su mirada me revela que no está de acuerdo, pero bueno, ella es mi madre y quiere lo mejor para mí. Desvió un poco la mirada hacia Sasuke, quien me ve expectante, sé que aún no ha olvidado la conversación que sostuve con él y sé que espera lo que tengo para decirle, pero después de lo que hable con Shisui, creo que lo más prudente es esperar hasta hablar con Shisui. Le sonrió, no quiero que se preocupe por nada.

—Solo ten mucho cuidado, ¿De acuerdo? —Expresa Mikoto soltando un ligero suspiro.

—Sí —atino a decir, pero no estoy dispuesto a aguantarme las ganas de preguntar más— Anoche estaban aquí Kushina-san y Naruto, ¿Por qué?

La tensión aumenta, Mikoto me regla una sonrisa nerviosa y sus manos tiemblan cuando deposita su taza de té humeante en la mesa, su mirada va de Sasuke hacia mí y viceversa, entiendo lo que trata de decirme, y es evidente que Sasuke no es consciente de lo que son Kushina-san y Naruto, así como de su importancia en esta casa, pero Mikoto lo sabe y no quiere decirlo, la entiendo, yo pensé lo mismo por mucho tiempo, pero esto no debe quedarse así, esto debe cambiar, el, Naruto Sakura…

—Vienen de visita —Esta vez interrumpe Sasuke— Después de todo, son personas importantes para la aldea.

¿Así que de visita?

— ¿Y dónde están ahora?

—Instalándose en los cuartos que están al otro lado del dojo—interrumpe Mikoto— Pero no te preocupes, pronto estarán aquí.

—Naruto es de tu misma edad —Volteo la mirada a Sasuke— ya que está aquí deberías intentar hacerte su amigo.

La mueca de fastidio en Sasuke me indica que su relación es la mima de siempre, al menos algo no ha cambiado mucho.

—Asistíamos juntos a la academia y me parece que solo trata de llamar la atención.

—Bueno, es que casi no lo conoces, porque ahora no lo intentas.

La mirada de Mikoto me causa escalofríos, sé que tal e no debería estar diciendo esto, pero es necesario que Sasuke y Naruto mantengan un relación de amigos, Naruto siempre ha buscado lo mejor para todos y espero que aquí sea igual.

—Bueno, debo irme —me levanto y camino hasta la salida— debo buscar a Shisui.

* * *

Después de buscar a Shisui por más de tres horas logro encontrarlo a las orillas del río Nakano, me fastidia que nos reunamos aquí, pero es su lugar favorito, y no lo culpo era, también, mi lar favorito, claro hasta que él murió.

Sus ojos están clavados en la corriente liviana que lleva el rio, sus manos juegan con un kunai y parece perdido en sus pensamientos. Sé que después de todo lo que le dije está completamente confundido y probablemente los sannin no le hayan creído, o tal vez él tampoco me creyó, pero de alguna forma sé que se esfuerza pro creerme.

—Quieren verte —me dice cuando esto a un par de metros de él.

— ¿Te creyeron? —No puedo evitar preguntar.

—No saben que creer, después de esta guerra ya no saben que pensar.

—Lo entiendo, pero, sé que podemos hacer algo más, algo que sea provechoso para todos, algo que cambie esta situación.

—Por favor, no hables de eso ahora, primero debemos comprobar tu inocencia —Se levanta y sin voltear su mirada comienza a caminar— Sígueme.

Bajamos por el río hasta encontrarnos con una especie de cueva, oculta por una pequeña catarata, la traspasa y sin dudarlo, le sigo. Por un par de minutos solo hay oscuridad y únicamente se escuchan nuestras pisadas, hasta que encontramos varias antorchas que alumbran el camino, así cuando cuento diez antorchas, encontramos una gran puerta, es ahí donde se esconden.

Tres toques y la puerta se abre. No hay muchas personas dentro, pero logro distinguir a algunos shinobis de Konoha y sé que ellos también lo hacen, me miran escépticos, tal vez ellos también sepan sobre mi traición. No muy lejos está la pequeña Sakura, quein al verme corre directamente hacia mí.

—Itachi-san ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a hablar con unas personas.

Me sonríe.

—Entonces no le quito más tiempo.

Sale corriendo de la misma forma en que llega, me resulta muy extraño que no me tenga miedo, seguramente a estas alturas ella debe saber que...

—No lo sabe —Me interrumpe Shisui— De hecho nadie, a excepción de los sannin, Kakashi-san y Obito-san lo saben.

No le digo nada, él tampoco espera respuesta, sigue avanzando. Llegamos a otra pequeña puerta, cuando la abre la imagen de los tres sannin se presenta ante mis ojos. No sé que esperar, pero un grato recibimiento por supuesto que no llegará. Observo con detenimiento la habitación que es lúgubre y húmeda, esta iluminada por dos antorchas y al centro hay una cama con un escritorio al lado y varias sillas dispersas. Obito-san ocupa la cama, tiene una venda que le cubre la cabeza y un par de heridas en el rostro. Kasash-san está a su lado, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama y Orochimaru ocupan las demás sillas.

—Aquí esta.

Esas simples palabras de Shisui hacen un gran eco en la habitación paralizando la respiración de los presentes y tensando en ambiente.

—Así que ahora te excusas diciendo que no eres tu quien peleo conmigo. —El primero en hablar es Obito-san— Tienes agallas para venir hasta aquí.

—Por favor, dejemos que hable —Sisea Orochimaru— Vamos, di lo que tienes que decirnos.

No dejo que la mirada de Orochimaru me intimide, tampoco espero que me crean, pero aun así les cuento todo lo que se sobre mi repentino viaje a la vida, sobre la oportunidad que se me presentó. Sus rostros son tan incrédulos como el del propio Shisui cuando se lo conté, no es de extrañar.

— ¿Y pretendes que te creamos? —Pregunta burlonamente Tsunade.

—Sé que es casi imposible creerlo, pero es así.

—Pruébate —Vuelve a interrumpir Orochimaru.

—Se los dije, no tengo forma de hacerlo, todo ha cambiado.

—Menciono algo —Interfiere Shisui— Dice que Orochimaru-sama puede utilizar el Edo Tensei, la técnica del segundo Hokage.

El ambiente se tensa más, si eso es posible.

—Es eso cierto —Pregunta Tsunade.

Orochimaru sonríe irónicamente.

— ¿Cómo es posible que pudieras descubrir mi más celoso secreto?

—Entonces es cierto —Esta vez interrumpe Jiraiya-sama.

—La domino desde hace un par de meses.

—Eso no es prioridad ahora —Interrumpe Kakashi-san— No podemos creerlo solo porque sabe acerca de esa técnica, pudo descubrirla de otras formas.

—Me temo que no es así, joven Kakashi, aprendí esa técnica cuando el estaba inconsciente en el hospital.

Bueno, al menos ya tengo un punto a favor, algo sumamente reconfortante, pero aun veo la duda en sus ojos, no saben qué hacer.

—Pero esto es absurdo, no pueden creerle solo por una simple técnica. ¡Vamos, creen que estas heridas son falsas! —al parecer el Obito-san quien aún tiene muchas dudas, y es comprensible después de todo él quedó más herido que yo.

—Si no fuera así —la mirada de Jiraiya-sama se centra en mi— Si aún estuviera de parte de tu clan, porque vendría aquí. A pesar de sus habilidades lo superamos en número, ¿Por qué exponerse así?

El silencio vuelve a hacerse, todos están meditando aquellas palabras, buscando una contraposición, al final saben que Jiraiya ten razón, no haría forma de que estuviera aquí, después de todo al guerra se ganó, un reducido grupo de rebeldes no puede hacer mucho.

—Te tendremos aprueba —La voz de Jiraiya-sama resuena en la habitación dejando atónitos a todos— Pero serás estrictamente vigilado por Shisui y todo lo que sepas me lo dirás única y exclusivamente a mí. ¿Entendido?

Asiento ligeramente. Nadie se atreve a contradecir esas palabras, la tensión empieza a aligerarse, pero aún no hay calma completamente. Entonces sé que es el momento preciso para decir lo que se, o más bien, de lo único que tengo la certeza que vale la pena incluir.

—Solo debo decir una cosa.

Todas las miradas se enfocan en mí, algunas son expectantes, otras más son pacientes, solo la de Obito-san es de molestia.

—Hay tres personas que pueden ayudar a todo esto… —hago una ligera pausa, no sé si me crean o me apoyen— Ahora son niños, pero en el futuro, o al menos de dónde vengo, ellos son ninjas verdaderamente poderosos que seguramente valdrá la pena que consideren.

—Me resulta extraño de creer eso —Se mofa Obito-san— En estas condiciones, y si dices que hora son niños, probablemente estén muertos.

—No, de hecho dos de ellos están viviendo bajo el mismo techo, a la otra la tiene aquí, es…

—Haruno Sakura —Pronuncian Tsunade y Shisui casi al mismo tiempo.

—Exactamente. Los otros dos son Uchiha Sasuke y… Uzumaki Naruto…—No estoy seguro de si ese es el apellido de Naruto.

—Querrás decir, Namikaze Naruto, hijo del cuarto Hokage.

—Bueno, veran, de donde vengo el apellido de Naruto es Uzumaki.

—Porque Naruto tendría el apellido de su madre.

—Para protegerlo, es decir, en mi "realidad" él se convierte el único jinchuriki del Kyubi tras la muerte de sus dos padres.

Se sorprenden, sé que es difícil de creer, pero para mí es el doble de abrumador.

— ¿Cómo es que esos niños se convertirán en shinobis poderoso? —Kakashi-san decide ignorar aquel paréntesis.

—Por la tutela de sol tres sannin.

Las cartas están puestas sobre la mesa, depende de ellos tomarlas o no, pero deben tomar una decisión ya, de lo contrario todo el caos se extenderá y entonces de verdad será la perdición de la aldea…

* * *

Bueno, ´pues es tal como dice Itachi, las cartas están puestas en la mesa...

Y como este capitulo me quedo largo, lo dividí en dos.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y pues bueno después del otro capítulo terminaremos la primera parte del fic

que abarca cuando nuestra Sakura es una niña, se que no tuvo mucha participación, pero todo tiene un porque, ya verán que en la segunda parte veremos frecuentemente a Sakura.

Por ciento, agradezco a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic, de verdad les agradezco, pero agradezco aun mas a los que se toman el tiempo de comentar, muchas gracias.

Cualquier duda pregunte, aunque no lograre contestarles todas (o al menos las que arruinen la trama)

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Sam off**


	5. Chapter 5

**18/09/13**

**16:00 Hrs.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Por fin después de un mes entero sin publicar nada aquí esta el capitulo cinco que es la segunda parte del capitulo cuatro y el cierre del primer bloque del fic,espero que le guste y bueno siento la demora, pero el final del cuatrimestre es muy pesado, pero bueno al fin aquí esta el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.

Muchas gracias a quienes leen, los que comentan y quienes me tienen en sus favoritos, gracias.

**Advertencias:**

Contiene** SPOILER **del maga, así que aquellos que no siguen el manga leer bajo su propio riesgo.

La pareja es **Itasaku**, aunque su historia de amor empezara en los capítulos posteriores.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así como todo el universo donde se desarrolla la historia. La trama es toda mía.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5: LA TAREA DE LOS NIÑOS

PARTE 2

"_**El libro que leen los niños diariamente, es el libro de la vida de sus padres"**_

_**San Agustín**_

—Sabía que lo lograrías.

La voz de Fugaku suena excepcionalmente feliz, trato de ignorar la frustración que crece en mi pecho, pero cada vez que él me mira vuelve a crecer. A fin de cuentas dejo que permanezca, pero no puede salir al exterior.

—Recuerda que no debemos confiarnos —le digo soltando un fuerte suspiro—, además los sannin pusieron sus propias condiciones.

—Lo sé, pero el que se sometan a la autoridad del clan es una gran ventaja.

Y aunque trate de negarlo, él tiene razón, si las negociaciones con los sannin hubieran demorado un poco más, la confianza que el señor feudal ha puesto en el clan Uchiha hubiera desaparecido y entonces podría desatar una nueva guerra que terminaría en la cuarta guerra ninja.

— ¿Cuáles son las condiciones? —pregunta sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Tsunade-sama quiere irse de la aldea y llevarse a dos aprendices con ella.

— ¿Irse, a dónde?

—No lo sé, pero si le permites hacerlo no interferirá en las decisiones que tomes con respecto a la aldea.

—Pero eso es absurdo, necesitamos sus conocimientos en ninjutsu médico.

—Lo sé, pero ya podrás hablar con ella cuando venga, creo que no tardaran mucho, Shisui viene con ellos —No dice más, así que prosigo con mi discurso— Orochimaru no intentara nada si lo dejas continuar con sus experimentos. Eso con lo que respecta a dos de los sannin, en lo referente a Jiraiya, hay una petición que quiero hacerte.

Su expresión se vuelve como la que vi aquella vez que desperté en el hospital, sé que me considera un loco, pero es importante lo que quiero decir, por ello lo ignoro, aunque es difícil si lo único que intenta hacer es interrumpirme.

—El jinchuriki del kyubi necesita un maestro, alguien que le enseñe no solo el ninjutsu básico, sino que se haga cargo de que el domine al Kyubi y para ello no hay mejor persona que uno de los tres sannin.

El me mira como tratando de buscar algo malo dentro de mi petición, más yo sé que no se puede negar.

—De acuerdo —su voz suena tranquila y resignada— Pero tú tendrás que supervisar ese entrenamiento.

No me esperaba eso, pero de alguna forma ayuda a mis planes.

—Bien, entonces espera a que lleguen para que puedan llegar a un acuerdo.

Hago una leve reverencia y me encamino hacia la puerta.

— ¿No vas a quedarte?

—Todo lo que pensaba decir ya te lo he comunicado, así que me retiro.

No espero a que diga más, abro la puerta y salgo de ahí encaminándome a casa. De ahora en adelante hay mucho trabajo por hacer, no solo con la reconstrucción de Konoha, sino para recuperar konoha de las manos del clan.

Ya es de noche y las calles son silenciosas, no tardo mucho en llegar a casa, donde Mikoto me espera para comer, más no tengo apetito, así que pongo una excusa y me voy directo a la cama. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que el sueño me vence.

* * *

—Te daremos el previlejo de la duda —la voz de Tsunade suena tranquila— peo a cualquier rastro de traición acabaremos contigo, ¿Entiendes?

Asiento, no me gusta su tono, pero no tengo otra opción. A un lado Obito me mira con rencor, no lo culpo, pero aun así me causa escalofríos.

— ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer? —Sisea Ochimaru.

—No podemos empezar otra guerra, lo mejor será establecer una alianza temporal con el clan Uchiha.

Todos miran a Jiraiya como si estuviera loco, pero Shisui y yo sabemos que tiene razón. Una nueva discusión se arma en la habitación, la mayoría está en contra, pero al final saben que no queda de otra, si armaran ahora un contraataque acabarían muertos.

—No nos queda de otra más que confiar en la siguiente generación —habla por fin Kakashi-san.

—Pero son unos niños, no podremos esperar mucho —se queja Tsunade.

—Debemos esperar —agrega Jiraiya— pero no con los brazos cursados, también haremos nuestra parte.

— ¿Y cuál es? —interrumpe Obito mirándome directamente a los ojos.

—Tengo un plan —les digo liberándome del escalofrió que recorre mi espalda— Se hará una alianza con el clan, sin embargo exigirán derechos, esto es para que puedan entrenar a los niños y al mismo tiempo que uno de los tres busque a Danzo, quien con toda raíz puede ser útil a la hora del contrataque.

—Creo que seré yo la que lo busque —cede Tsunade— pero tendré que llevarme a Shizune y a Sakura conmigo. ¿Qué excusa le darás a tu padre?

—Simplemente que no quiere permaneces más tiempo en la aldea, ya funciona en mi realidad.

Me mira no muy convencida pero al final accede.

—Nosotros dos nos quedaremos en la aldea para entrenar a los chicos —interviene Orochimaru— pero eso sí, tú padre deberá dejarme segur con mis experimentos.

Asiento, bien después de todo no fue tan mal como esperaba.

—Te lo vuelvo a repetir, a cualquier rastro de traición acabaremos contigo…

* * *

Me siento bruscamente sobre la cama, mi respiración es entrecortada y ligeras gotas de sudor recorren mi cuerpo. Enfoco la habitación obscura, por la ventana se cuela la tenue luz de luna. Caigo en cuenta que no es nada más que un recuerdo de lo que pasó ayer. Me tiro nuevamente a la cama y tapo mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano, intento conciliar el sueño, pero las imágenes son tan vividas que cada vez que cierro los ojos vuelven a mi mente. Resignado me levanto de la cama, necesito tomar un vaso con agua.

La casa está fresca, seguramente por la lluvia, no sé porque pero de alguna forma ver llover me relaja. Bajo pacientemente las escaleras, al llegar al recibidor me percato de la hora «4:03 am». Me gustaría poder seguir durmiendo, pero después de asesinar mi familia, no soy capaz de conciliar el sueño, aun cuando todos están vivos, los remordimientos no me dejan en paz. Estoy a punto de entrar a la cocina cuando la pequeña figura de Sasuke apenas iluminada por la luna me obliga a detenerme. Él tampoco puedo dormir, pero de alguna forma es extraño que no esté en su habitación. Me acerco, él no se da cuenta, porque cuando pronuncio su nombre se sobresalta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

—No podía dormir —Se voltea a verme—. ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?

—No —. Me siento en el suelo haciéndole compañía.

—Es extraño, tú siempre has dormido como un oso.

—Lo mismo podría decir de ti.

Se ríe, más a fuerza que de ganas, no entiendo, qué es lo que pasa.

—Eres diferente —suelta después de unos minutos de silencio.

—Creo que ambos somos diferentes, después de todo, la guerra…

—No me refiero a eso —interrumpe— Es como si desde que despertaras fueras una persona completamente diferente, es decir, antes casi no hablas conmigo, pero el otro día en el dojo y ahora… no entiendo qué es lo que está pasando.

Se nota confundido y parece que con todas sus fuerzas intenta entenderlo, pero por más que busaca no encuentra razones lógicas. Me cuesta trabajo creer que aquel "otro yo" no se haya preocupado por Sasuke, pero después pienso lo que está fuera de estos muros y todo tiene sentido, si él no era capaz de amar Konoha como lo hago yo, mucho menos podría ser capaz de amar a Sasuke al grado de ser un criminal solo para salvar su vida. Le hago una seña para que se acerque, duda un poco, pero se acerca, muevo mis dedos en dirección a su frente y le golpeo suavemente. Tal y como lo mantengo en mis recuerdos sostiene su frente, más no me mira enojado, sino confundido.

—Lo siento, Sasuke —de una forma u otra, mis palabras me suenan como un deja vu— creo que no he sido un buen hermano mayor…

—No quiero tus disculpas —dice ligeramente enojado— Solo quiero que me digas esa verdad de la que hablabas aquella vez en el dojo.

Sonrío, puede que Sasuke sea un niño, pero entiende la situación, además se ha dado cuenta de que soy completamente diferente, no tiene caso ocultarle absolutamente nada, él puede enfrentarlo.

—Te lo diré todo, es una historia larga, así que ten paciencia.

Asiente. Por un momento me mantengo callado, no sé por dónde empezar, la verdad esta tan fragmentada que no sé cómo plantearla para que él la entienda.

— ¿Qué opinas de la guerra? —me decido a preguntar.

—Papá está feliz, el resto del clan está feliz, pero ¿Qué hay de todos aquellos que perdieron a un ser valioso? Tú estuviste a punto de morir, creo que eso me hizo reflexionar todo, incluso a papá, aunque no lo acepte.

El silencio invade la casa, solo escuchamos la lluvia que poco a poco incrementa su ritmo, trato de digerir sus palabras, pero creo que a final de cuentas Sasuke tiene razón, después de todo él vivió todo el estrés de la guerra prácticamente solo.

—Odio la guerra —digo sin más— es una aberración contra la vida, por más que sea ventajosa para alguna nación, o en este caso, el clan, no deja de haber muertos. Por ello jamás apoye a nuestros padres, ni al clan. En secreto Shisui y yo apoyábamos a la aldea, tratamos a toda costa evitarla por medios pacíficos, pero el clan fue obstinado. En el proceso Shisui perdió la vida y yo tuve que aceptar la misión más difícil de mi vida.

Sasuke me mira como si estuviera loco, lo entiendo, pero es extraño, hablar con un Sasuke de once años y sobre todo de mi pasado, es algo que jamás espere que pasara. Y lo que es más gratificante, no se cierra, veo en su rostro que intenta escucharme hasta el final.

—Para protegerte a ti y a Konoha tuve que exterminar… —me cuesta mucho trabajo pronunciar esa simple frase— al clan, mate a nuestros padres, al clan entero. Fue difícil, pero tú no te decepcionarías del clan y sobre todo Konoha estaba a salvo. Viví en el exilio por más de ocho años, todo con un único propósito; morir en tus manos para que así recuperaras el honor del Clan.

Su rostro es de completo horror, intenta preguntar, pero se muerde la lengua, quiere escuchar todo. Es mejor así tiene que saber todo.

—Al final de mi vida me di cuenta que cometí un error muy grande, y ese fue no confiar en ti, sé que pudiste haberlo comprendido, en lugar de haber hecho de ti una persona rencorosa. Por eso cuando desperté en esa cama de hospital y al ver todo lo que está pasando decidí no cometer el mismo error y confiar en ti.

Me mira incrédulo, trata de entender mis últimas palabras, pero no parece reaccionar.

— ¿Tratas de decir que… eres otra persona? —pregunta después de varios segundos en silencio.

—No sé cómo paso, pero es justo como lo dijiste hace un rato, soy otra persona.

—No lo entiendo…

—No espero que lo hagas, yo aún no sé cómo es esto posible. Solo puedo decir que esto es más desconcertante para mí, las personas que se supone asesine, están vivas y la aldea está destruida.

Se queda callado, sé que quiere poner en orden las ideas, para formular una pregunta coherente, pero es difícil para él, aun así sé que es una decisión acertada, de lo contrario la historia se repetiría.

—De acuerdo —susurra más para él que para mí— vienes de otra realidad donde mataste a nuestros padres y nunca sucedió esta guerra, después de mucho tiempo yo te asesine… —Si para mí fue difícil decir eso último, a él le costó más trabajo— Y todo esto para prevenir la guerra y que yo muriera.

Asiento.

—Entiendo, hasta ahí, lo que no entiendo es qué planeas hacer ahora. ¿Puedes regresar a tu "realidad", pero eso significaría morir? O ¿Vas a quedarte aquí y hacer qué, ayudar al clan o la los sannin? Sin embargo ellos se han rendido, lo que significa que el control total de la aldea es del clan, ¿No?

—En teoría, no puedo regresar a mi mundo, estoy muerto, ya no existo ahí. Y aunque quisiera salir de aquí, no sé cómo hacerlo. Por otra parte es más productivo que ayude a los sannin, después de todo, muchas personas murieron por la ambición del clan.

Mis palabras se desvanecen entre el golpe de la lluvia frente a nosotros, no sé qué esté pensando Sasuke, solo puedo esperar que comprenda lo que estoy haciendo.

—Por ahora el plan es sencillo —continuo mi monologo—, los sannin aceptaron rendirse, más detrás de eso hay una estrategia que te incluye a ti y a otras dos personas.

Me mira entre incrédulo y feliz. No sé cómo interpretarlo, pero supongo que es algo bueno, creo.

—De verdad yo estoy incluido en tu perfecto plan —asiento con la cabeza— Eso es una ferviente prueba de que eres "otra persona", jamás me incluiste en uno de tus planes antes.

—Bueno al menos tú me crees.

— ¿Los demás no lo hacen?

—Si yo estuviera en su lugar pensaría lo mismo.

— ¿Entonces como entro yo en tu plan, y quienes son esas otras personas?

Cambia rápidamente de tema, de alguna manera me hace sentirme mejor. Sé que en esta realidad, muchas personas han cambiado un poco, Sasuke no es la excepción, y no puedo evitar pensar en el Sasuke que deje en medio de la cuarta guerra ninja ¿El habría aceptado la verdad así de fácil como el niño que esta frente a mí, o se pondría en mi contra? Creo que por eso debemos arriesgarnos, para no quedarnos con el "qué hubiera pasado si…" me alegra que por lo menos aquí tuve el valor de hablar con él.

—No sé cómo sea tu relación con ellos ahora mismo, pero de dónde vengo se llevaban relativamente bien, es decir a pesar de todo ellos eran unos grandes amigos para ti.

Su rostro cambia a uno de frustración.

—Debes de hablar más claramente, no logro entender de lo que hablas.

Sonrío.

—Debí empezar por preguntarte si conoces a Uzu… Namikaze Naruto.

— ¿Que si lo conozco? toda la aldea lo hace, es decir, es hijo del cuarto Hokage. Sin mencionar que anda pavoneándose por toda la aldea sobre eso —se cruza de brazos— No entiendo que tiene que ver en todo esto.

—Si es así supongo que no se llevaban muy bien —su rostro me lo confirma todo— ¿Y qué hay de Haruno Sakura?

—Bueno, ella es otro caso completamente distinto… ella me agrada —eso ultimo lo dijo en susurro que bien pude haber imaginado, más no es el caso— No entiendo que tienen que ver ellos en todo esto.

—Ellos son aliados importantes para solucionar todo este caos.

Sé que no entiende muy bien eso último que dije, por otro lado, no espero que lo haga ahora, lo importante ya lo dije, por el momento con eso basta. Me levanto decidido a regresar a mi habitación, me mira confundido pero al final me imita.

—Es tiempo de regresar a la cama, ya tendremos oportunidad que todo este asunto se arregle en los próximos días.

Sin esperar a que diga nada, me encamino hacia las escaleras, con Sasuke detrás de mí, espero aquí entre a su habitación, así después de unos minutos entro a mi habitación buscando la hora; «5:45 am» El día esta comenzado y es momento para poner en práctica todo lo que hable con los sannin ayer.

Sin demora tomo una ducha y me alisto. Abajo los ruidos tan familiares de Mikoto cocinando me embriagan de felicidad como lo han hecho en esta última semana que he estado aquí. Tal y como lo hacía antes bajo directo a la cocina en busca de la tan apreciada comida. Mikoto me recibe sonriente.

—Tu padre te espera en el edificio de la policía.

Asiento ligeramente y comienzo con mi comida. Ella suspira resignada, entonces recuerdo lo que dijo Sasuke hace unos minutos sobre reconocer que no soy la misma persona, ¿Mikoto y Fugaku lo habrán notado también? No lo puedo asegurar, pero si lo han notado entonces quizá lo atribuyan a la herida que hasta ayer me daba problemas, pero como dijo Shisui, no fue en la cabeza, bueno pero el veneno si pudo colapsar mi sistema nervioso y dañar mis neuronas. Eso suena más lógico que haber viajado a otra realidad, me pregunto si habría sido más convincente eso para los sannin y Shisui. Después de todo ya me consideran loco, quizá por eso Tsunade-sama insistió en hacerme una análisis médico… Entre mis cavilaciones el cálido dedo de Mikoto me golpea justo ente las cejas.

—Debes de disfrutar más la comida —Dice con una sonrisa en los labios— No es bueno comer solo porque tienes que hacerlo. Debes aprender a dejar los problemas lejos de mi mesa.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Los siguientes minutos tomo en cuenta el comentario de Mikoto y disfruto mi comida, no me di cuenta que es dulce, ni tampoco que hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de una comida así, a pesar de haberla comido durante toda esta semana. Al final creo que no puedo cambiar mucho sobre mí, o tal vez solo… ¡Rayos! Lo estoy haciendo de nuevo, pero es tan difícil no pensar. Al final me levanto de ahí, es absurdo no poder disfrutar de un desayuno decente, pero creo que ese privilegio me ha sido robado desde mucho tiempo atrás, no me quejo, después de todo permití que fuera así.

Me dirijo hasta la policía de Konoha, donde Fugaku me espera para comenzar con la reconstrucción de la aldea. Cuando llego, Shisui ya está ahí, el tiene que ayudarnos a mi padre y mi, junto con algunos Uchiha. No resulta muy difícil planear la forma de reconstruir la aldea, después de todo Fugaku ha tenido suficiente tiempo para pensarlo, así que solo seguimos sus instrucciones, nuestro deber solo consiste en supervisar, no es como si tuviéramos que hacerlo nosotros mismos. Antes de salir de ahí Fugaku me encara, parece no tener muy buenas noticias, lo que quiere decir que si son malas noticias para el clan, son buenas noticias para nosotros.

—Tsunade viajara como quiere, pero solo conseguirá llevarse una aprendiz, la otra se quedara aquí.

Supongo que es lo justo para el clan, aun así no quiero imaginarme el escándalo que debí arman Tsunade-sama, me alegra no haber estado allí

—Orochimaru continuara sus experimentos —continua su discurso— y como me pediste Jiraiya entrenara a Naruto, pero sigo teniendo la misma condición, tú los supervisaras.

Asiento, es mejor de lo que creí, acepto todas las condiciones de los sannin.

—Voy a pedirte algo, necesito que te encargues del entrenamiento de Sasuke.

Bueno eso no me lo esperaba, pero creo que es conveniente, después ya pensare en algo para que así pueda entrenar con Orochimaru, después de todo no me gusta mucho que estén en contacto. La conversación con Fugaku me quita un gran peso de encima y logro terminar bien mis deberes. En alguna parte de día Fugaku aparece para ver cómo es qué van las cosas, no hay mucho que reportar, después de todo, los aldeanos saben cómo hacer su trabajo.

Es tarde cuando llego a casa un alboroto logra llamar mi atención. Busco en toda la casa, más dentro no hay nadie, ni Mikoto, ni Sasuke así que salgo al patio a buscarlos. Precisamente es de ahí donde proviene el ruido, no sé cómo reaccionar ante tal escena; Naruto y Sasuke peleando, no es extraño, pero el enfadado es Naruto, no Sasuke, algo que en si ya es alarmante. No quiero intervenir, no me han visto aun y es mejor dejar que ellos mismos limen asperezas.

— ¿Qué pretendes después de haber causado todo este alboroto? —Sasuke suena ofendido, pero está relativamente tranquilo— Solo intento hablar contigo.

—Como si no supiera lo que tú intentas hacer —Naruto está enojado, es difícil creerlo, el Naruto que yo conocí difícilmente lo hacía.

—Te lo dije, solo quiero hablar.

— ¿Para qué? Yo no sé nada.

—No intento robarte información.

—Por supuesto, y entonces debo suponer que tampoco estas de acuerdo con la guerra que incito tu estúpido clan.

— ¡Oye!, no te permito… —pero se detuvo a media oración y decidió cambiar su palabras— Mira, solo escúchame y después si quieres puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—No me des ordenes, Uchiha, pudieron haber ganado la guerra, pero no quiere decir que nos vallamos a rendir.

—Podrías dejar que te explique…

— ¿Explicarme qué? —La voz de Naruto ahora suena dolida— ¿Cómo es que por una estupidez la aldea que protegió mi padre está destruida?

—Es por eso que quiero hablar, es decir yo no quiero que termine de esa forma, si tan solo pudiéramos… no sé, ¿Ser amigos, quizá?

— ¿Amigos?

Una fina sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Naruto, es tan fugaz, ya que inmediatamente se lanza contra Sasuke en busca de asestarle un golpe mortal. En un pestañeo inmovilizo a Naruto, apoyo mi rodilla contra su espalda sostengo sus manos en su nuca.

— ¿Estas bien?

Sasuke asiente, pero está claro que no entiende muy bien lo que acaba de pasar. Naruto se retuerce debajo de mí, intento tranquilizarlo, pero tal vez casi asfixiarlo no sea una buena manera de calmarlo. Me levanto, él se voltea enfadado e intenta golpearme, pero soy más rápido que él y logro detener su puño.

—No voy a hacerte nada, tranquilo.

Intenta irse, pero no se lo permito. Camino hacia el interior de la casa, Naruto aun va conmigo, Sasuke se levanta y nos sigue. Entro directamente a la cocina y hago que Naruto se siente en el comedor, Sasuke se sienta también, ambos están confundidos. Me acerco al lavabo y sirvo tres vasos de agua, los acerco a la mesa y me siento en medio de los dos.

— ¿Qué, exactamente, intentaban hacer allá afuera los dos? —Intento que mi voz no suene enfadada.

—Solo quería hablar —dice Sasuke claramente molesto.

Naruto no dice nada, se limita a observar perezosamente la cocina. Suelto un sonoro suspiro, creo que es más difícil tratar con Naruto.

—Sé que tus intenciones fueron buenas, pero no deberías haber actuado por tu cuenta, por otro lado; sé que nos odias Naruto, pero ni Sasuke ni yo estamos a favor de esta guerra.

A grandes rasgo le cuento a Naruto lo que pasa en el exterior de la mansión, claro omitiendo la parte de mi "otra realidad". Al principio se muestra renuente, pero poco a poco presta atención a mis palabras. Al final del relato está más calmado.

—No puedo creer que ustedes dos estén en contra de todo esto.

—Sí, es difícil de creer, pero lo superaras —agrega Sasuke.

— ¿Y a todo esto, donde esta Mikoto y Kushina-san?

—Viendo la "nueva casa" de los jinchuriki.

—A que te refieres con "Nueva casa" —Pregunto realmente consternado, en los planos de la reconstrucción no hay nada de eso.

—No creían que íbamos a vivir para siempre en la bodega de su casa, ¿Verdad?

Me ofendo ante esa afirmación/pregunta, la verdad es que entre tantas cosas, poco tiempo he tenido de pensar en Naruto y Kushina-san. Sé que Fugaku dijo que debía resguardarlos, pero jamás me imagine como.

— ¿Sabes algo acerca de esa "casa"? —pregunto.

—No mucho, solo sé que mamá fue ahí para poner algunos sellos, por eso también fue Mikoto Uchiha, alguien debía verificar que los sellos fueran seguros, o algo parecido.

— ¿Tienen mucho tiempo fuera?

—No —esta vez responde Sasuke.

Al final de cuentas Naruto y Sasuke empiezan a tratarse, aunque aún queda mucho por trabajar con ellos. Por otro lado Sakura parte esta misma noche, no tendrán tiempo de formar lazos más estrechos con ella, pero de alguna forma siento que esos lazos están presentes. De alguna forma el presenta va en camino para un mejor futuro.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, nada mas a viso que el siguiente capitulo se publicara el martes y abra un gran salto de tiempo. El fic entrara en su segunda etapa.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Sam off**


End file.
